The IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b, and 802.11g standards, which are hereby incorporated by reference, specify wireless communications systems in bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. It would be useful if alternate systems could be developed for communication over an extended range or in noisy environments. Such communication is collectively referred to herein as extended range communication. Techniques are needed to achieve packet detection and packet synchronization, which become more difficult for extended range communication. Furthermore, it would be useful if extended range communication could be achieved using the same radio components as are used for a standard 802.11a/g transceiver with the standard allowable frequency offset and other specifications.